Spider-Man vs Cole MacGrath
Description Marvel vs InFAMOUS! Who's the better menace turned hero? Interlude Wizard: These two started as a menace two society, and they turned out to win the hearts of their respective cities Boomstick: Spider-Man: The hero of New York Wizard: And Cole MacGrath: The hero of New Marais Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wizard: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle Spider-Man Wiz: I'm sure you're all aware of the story. Nerd loses his parents, and some freak accident gives him superpowers. Boomstick: Yeah...that's the gist of Peter Parkers story. But he didn't immediately become the web slinger we're all familiar with, insted he thought wrestling was the way to go. But that was actually going rather well for him...until Bang! Wizard: Yeah...what actually drove him to become a superhero was the death of his dear Uncle Ben...it was then he took on his famous alias Both: SPIDER-MAN Boomstick: 'BUT WIZ AND BOOMSTICK, HOW DOES SPIDEY DO THE WHOLE "THWIP THWIP"?!' I hear none of you ask. ''' Wiz: Well, originally he DID have organic webbing, but then Norman Osborn, or the Green Goblin decided to literally gouge them out of his wrists. So he made his iconic Web Shooters. The Web fluid cartridges are pressurized at 300 psi, Spider-Man also uses different kinds of webs, depending on the situation '''Boomstick: Web bombs, electric webs, trip wires, large web balls, he can even use it like a club, and as a parachute! Wizard: Also he has more that 500 more combinations. His webs are bulletproof, and his web swinging is at sub-sonic speeds Boomstick: Y'know for a scrawny teenager, Spider-Man is a fucking powerhouse, of course one of his more well known powers is being able to crawl on walls Wizard: He can lift over 10 tons, but normally restrains his strength to not kill his enemies, like Superman. Boomstick: He can run at over 200 miles per hour, and his reflexes are 40 times faster than a normal human! He can even react in microseconds! Wizard: That's thank to his Spider-Sense, it basically gives Spider-Man a 360 degree view of his surroundings, this alerts Spiderman of surprise attacks or if an enemy is sneaking up on him. This sense is so strong that he can even sense if someone near him has evil intent Boomstick: That's some main character bullshi-''' Wizard: MOVING ON! Spider-Man does have a BIT of a minor healing factor, he can survive Electro's lightning, which has been shown to melt steel. '''Boomstick: Hank Pym even considers Spider-man his intellectual superior, and Hank built an INFINITE mansion! Wizard: Black Panther even considers him worthy to digest the Wakandan heart-shaped herbs. His strength even impresses Thor. He can even take hits from the Sub-Mariner, who's normal punches can turn normal humans to paste Boomstick: He's survived being hit by a train, could take hits from Juggernaut , Rhino , and EVEN THE FUCKING HULK! Wizard: But his regular suit isn't all he has, he also has the Iron Spider armor, made by Anthony Edward Stark himself. With this, he has acess to repulsor blasts. This also enhanced Spider-Man's strength, and can even camoflauge his appearence. It even has a Hulkbuster variation Boomstick: We can go on and on about his feats, like the Bugle crashing on top of him, braking through Carbonadium, breaking MULTIPLE Spider-Slayer's, but I guess we're on a time limit, sooooooo Wizard: However, his durabiltiy has limits. His skin has no resistance to bullets, knives, etc. Was once knocked out by a 'vibrator' Boomstick: WAIT WHAT!?!?!? Wizard: NOT WHAT YOU'RE THINKING OF! His Spider-Sense is sometimes unreliable, and he needs to think he's in danger. His web-swinging can be interrupted by cutting the line Spiderman is swinging from. Most of his suits are terrible camouflage, despite Spiderman being skilled at stealth. And some superheroes are not as quick to respect him due to his youth Boomstick: He once sold his soul to Mephisto. And he...sort of DID let Uncle Ben's killer get away Wizard: Still, very needless to say, Spider-Man is not to be trifled with Spider-Man: Whatever life holds in store for me, I will never forget these words: "With great power comes great responsibility." This is my gift, my curse. Who am I? I'm Spider-man Cole MacGrath Wizard: Cole MacGrath was one your average bike courier in Empire City. He had a girlfriend, friends, and just an overall decent life...until one package changed that forever Boomstick: Yeah, he was tasked with delivering a mysterious package. But...Cole decides to sneak a peek at the package...and it sort of... BOOM! Boomstick: ....Yeah.... Wizard: This destroyed Empire City, and irradiated some of the population, including Cole. Unsurprisingly, being a main character and all, he gained powers. Electricity in his case, that's due to his Conduit gene Boomstick: AND he was considered as a menace, this seems familiar Wizard: That being said, most of his attacks are him just uzing bolts of electricity, like the Alpha, Artillery, and Magnum bolts. But that's definitely not all he has to offer Boomstick: Yeah! He can make sticky bombs, regular one, ones that shock before exploding, he can make bombs that even bounce around to its intended target. Wizard: He also has different kinds of blasts, rockets, kinetic pulses, and he can even make an electric grappling hook, and he ca- Boomstick: MAKE FUCKING TORNADOES Wizard:... Boomstick: ... Wizard: Yes, Boomstick. You are correct, that's Cole's Ionic Vortex, an electric tornado that he summons, the tornado pulls in nearby targets and objects. There's also the Ionic Storm, a giant lightning bolt that shoots directly in front of Cole. With this, he destroyed the head of The Beast, while also cracking its torso. Boomstick: The Ionic Storm can also destroy at a molecular level, buuut electricity is not all Cole has going for him! Wizard: Right, Cole also has the power of Cryokenesis, or the ability to control ice. He can summon ice spikes, make grenades, summon projectiles that freeze weaker opponents, make shields, and even freeze surrounding enemies...but for some reasons, not civilians Boomstick: Cole wields a weapon designed by Zeke called the Amp, it channels his electricity for heavier strikes! Wizard: The Amp can even take down some rather strong conduits. Cole's no slouch, as we stated before, He defeated Sasha, Alden Tate, David Warner, Joseph Bertrand, and Lucy Kuo, and also survived his future self, who can manipulate white lightning Boomstick: He's also survived quarantine, and even stopped The Beast, and even sunk an aircraft carrier! Wizard: He also has a healing factor, and he had strong indurance even before the blasts. And with enough electricity, he'll almost never run out of power, watch out during a thunderstorm... Boomstick: Sadly...there's every fault for a feat. He had some of his power taken by The Beast. He's not exactly good around water, he also can't blast through metal obstructions Wizard: His heroic morality sometimes messes with his mind, and because his career spanned through only a year, he lacks combat experience. He's also just as killable as a normal human Boomstick: And while he's immune to electricity, he's still harmed by White Lightning. But hey, whenever Cole MacGrath enters a room, it's guaranteed he'll make a SHOCKING entrance! Cole: S''ee that's where you're wrong, Bertrand. Conduits aren't monsters. No, see powers don't kill people. Oh no... it's the person behind the powers... that kill people.'' Pre-Fight Wizard: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!!!!! FIGHT -Cue: Spectacular Spider-Man theme song- Spider-Man was swinging through the city, all while humming the above song. This continues for around 50 seconds before landing on a nearby building. Spidey stretches. Spider-Man: Whew, just another day in NYC. Wonder how the boys are doing? -Stop Music- Spider-Man hears screaming, along with the cackle of electricity. Spider-Man: Huh, could've sworn I put Electro behind bars a while go. Welp, l guess I got my work cut out for me...as usual. Spider-Man shoots out a web. Spider-Man: I hope I get back before dinner, MJ'll kill me... And thus, he swings off, ready to confront 'Electro' again Spider-Man eventually made it to a warehouse and he literally FELT the electricity in there Spider-Man: It's not Electro...but who is it...? Spidey creeps into the building, everyone not noticing -Cue: Unknown Actors (Under Night IN-BIRTH)- Meanwhile, Cole dodged a swipe from a baseball bat and punched the assailant with an electrically charged fist, sending him into rubble. Spider-Man jumps down, ready to confront Cole FIGHT! Cole dodged a kick from Spider-Man, as soon as Spidey landed, he narrowly dodged a bolt of lightning Spidey sent a web right into his adversaries face, Cole steps back and rips the web off Cole: What the... what kind of Conduit are you? Spider-Man: Condui- what? Cole: How do you explain those powers of yours, kid? Spider-Man: I wasn't born with these, but hey I've got questions, and you're gonna answer Cole: Sorry kid... Cole's hands spark with electricity Cole: I've got business.. Spider-Man: Well, guess I'll do this the old fashion way then! Spider-Man kicks Cole in the jaw, causing him to stagger Cole continues to try and hit Spider-Mn with the Amp, but he's weaving through the hits with laughable ease Spider-Man: Miss me! Miss me! Now you gotta ki- oh forget i-AUGH! Cole finally manages a hit onto Spider-Man's lower jaw, Spidey places a web bomb nearby and slinks away when Cole isn't looking. Cole: Tryna hide from me? Makes it all the more fu- Suddenly, the web bomb goes off and Cole is pinned to the wall. Cole tries to get himself free, before he hears that all to familiar voice... Spider-Man: Heeey, batter batter, heeey batter batter SA-WING! Cole is hit in the chest from Spder-Man's feet, and sent out of the factory! Before he can hit the water below him, Spider-Man comes around and kicks him back the mainland. Cole skidded on the ground, leaving sparks as he skidden across the pavement. His hands spark with electricity and he fires a Bolt Stream at the wall-crawler. Spider-Man moves out of the way, and comes up below Cole and kicks him in the jaw. Cole is webbed up and rammed into a building, like a battering ram. Luckily, no one was inside. Spider-Man followed suit and fires an electric web at Cole. But all it does is make his opponent smirk. Spider-Man: Aw, shi- AGH! -Cue: Feel Invincible- Spiderman was knocked back by Cole, who then ctivated his Gigawatt Blades. Cole swiped at Spider-Man who jumped over, this did continue for a while, before jabbing Spidey in the leg. Spider-Man: OW! Spider-Man fires a concussive blast which knocks Cole out and he jumps up to the catwalks of the building. His body glew green and the wound healed. Meanwhile, Cole got up and shot another bolt at Spider-Man, who was hit right in the face. Cole swung the Amp again and again, Spidey kept going over the swings, and even landed a few hits themselves. Spidey smirked. Spider-Man: MAXIMUM SPIDER! Cole felt his ribs crack, but he was still swingin'. Swinging the Amp that is, but Spider-Man knocked it out of his hands and out the window. Spider-Man and Cole than start a good-ol' fashioned- fist fight. Cole: Gloves are coming off! Cole landed a punch into Spider-Man's lower jaw, and the two traded blows for a while, before knocking him out the window. Cole looked around, seeing many electronic billboards, and multiple phone stores. -Cue: I Will Not Bow- Cole absorbed the electricity from the surrounding tech, and smacked Spider-Man with an electricity-enhanced fist, knocking of his mask. Spider-Man pressed a button, and the Iron Spider armor came over his body. Cole threw an Ice Grenade, and was frozen from the neck down. Spidey broke free and dodged a icey stalagmite.before kicking Cole into the air. Spidey webbed up the Conduit in what seemed like a giant spider web. Spider-Man: You're finished! He made a makeshift slingshot and flung himself at Cole. Spider-Man kicked Cole with enoufh force to eviserate him and take the upper half of his body clean off. Spider-Man then swung to a nearby building and looked back at Cole's body. Spider-Man: Sorry about that! And with that, Spider-Man swings off. KO! Analysis Boomstick: OH MY GOD! SHOW IT AGAIN! AGAIN! AGAIN! Wizard: Cole was fighting an uphill battle from the start, Spider-Man had more experience, better durability, and a more versatile arsenal. Boomstick: Spidey has shaken off tougher hits, and has even tangoed with some of Marvel's greatest heavy-hitters! Like the Hulk, Juggernaut, EVEN FUCKING QUASAR! Wizard: Not to mention Spider-Man has dealt with worse electric blasts, take Electro for example, Electro's electricity alone can melt steel. Cole has never been shown to do that. Spider-Man just had the speed, durability, and experience to out-do Cole in the end. Boomstick: Looks like this ending wasn't very SHOCKING. Wizard: The winner is: Spider-Man. Boomstick: NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE! Trivia *The connection between Spider-Man and Cole MacGrath is they're superpowered heroes that acquired their powers by complete accident, and classified as a menace when they started out, but gradually became the hero their respected city needed *The battle would be 3D *This is Flare-Rex's 4th Battle *This battle was originally Alucard vs Naraku *This is the first battle of Flare-Rex's that is going to have music Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Superheroes' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Flare-Rex